


Touch Me

by LokiLover84



Series: Love Me Do [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jaehwan is touched on the train. ;)





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Frotteurism- Arousal to touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place. (And yes, I know it says touching, not being touched, but allow a little bit of creative leeway.) Enjoy! :)

Jaehwan’s eyes are half-closed, his body swaying with the movement of the train, the motion lulling him until he’s half-asleep. His feet ache from being on them all day, and all he can think about is getting home, taking a quick, hot shower, and collapsing into bed. It’s a testimony to how exhausted he is that he doesn’t even mind the press of humanity around him, whereas usually he’d be anxious with this mass of strangers around him. Tonight, however, the heat of so many bodies simply makes him more sleepy. 

Until he feels a hand cup one side of his ass. His eyes open wide, slowly, as if he can’t believe what he’s feeling. Surely it’s a mistake, an accident, and it’ll move any minute, followed by a soft apology. Only, when it moves, it’s to press closer, the fingers tightening until there’s a much firmer grip on the rounded globe. He glances around, nervously-surely someone is looking, someone is seeing what’s happening- but the other passengers are just as glaze-eyed as he had been moments earlier, or are staring at their cell phones or wearing headphones, each enveloped in their own worlds and none-the-wiser of the impropriety begin taken on Jaehwan’s body. 

He wiggles a bit, seeing if he can pull away, but the fingers dig harder into the meat of his ass, making him gasp softly. It hurts, but under the pain is a tiny tendrel of pleasure. His eyes widen and he licks his lips nervously. Surely he can’t be getting turned on here, on the train of all places. 

But it seems he can. The hand relaxes as he stops moving, now simply caressing him through his jeans. It feels nice, and it’s been so long since someone touched him this way that he has to move his arm, bringing the jacket he’s slung over it in front of him, hiding the slowly growing bulge. There’s a soft huff of air next to his ear, hot and damp against his neck, and he moans, a barely there sound, but a soft chuckle follows it. He starts to turn his head and gets a pinch on his bottom for his efforts. 

“Eyes forward, gorgeous.”

The voice is dark and low, borderline dangerous, and he shivers as he follows the order, eyes locking on the window of the train door, just catter-corner of him. 

“Good boy. Keep your arm up, and try to not make too much noise.”

He almost chokes at that. This person obviously has no idea that Jaehwan is nothing if not a loud sexual partner, even more so when he’s been facing a drought like the one that’s been plaguing him for six months or more. 

A second hand joins the first, massaging each side of his ass, pulling his asscheeks as far apart as they can given the tight confines of his jeans, and he lets his head fall back a little, sighing softly. Hopefully anyone who might glance at him will think that he’s trying his best to stay awake, rather than stifle sexual moans. 

After a few more minutes of torture, the hands are suddenly gone, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Too soon. The hands are back after a second, now working on his crotch. They’re skilled, he has to give them that, one finding his balls and rubbing them through the denim, and the other running up the underside of Jaehwan’s half-hard cock, until the nail of one finger scratches lightly over the head. Jaehwan’s head falls forward this time and he groans brokenly. Then the voice is back at his ear. 

“Shhh, do you want to get caught, baby? Hm? Would that turn you on, to have the whole train watch you come apart in my hands? Or is it just the risk?”

The hands stop moving and he makes the effort to answer. Anything to have the stimulation back. 

“J-just the risk. I don’t want to get caught, but the idea…”

There’s a dark chuckle at his words, and his jaw drops when the hands deftly unhook the button of his jeans and draw the zipper down before Jaehwan can process it. Then the hands are just a layer away from his now diamond hard cock. He clenches his jaw, letting out a shaky breath as the fingers wrap around him through his soft boxers, rubbing in just the right way. He can’t help the soft moan that vibrates in his throat, but he’s quick to cover it with a cough. The hand teases him with soft brushes of the fingertips, along the prominent vein on the underside of his cock, before circling the head, then gripping the whole shaft and pumping it. Jaehwan’s cheeks bloom with color when he realizes just how close he is to coming. He rocks his hips forward, just a little, and the voice comes back. 

“Such a good boy. I know you’re close, you’re wound as tight as a piano wire. So do it, baby. Come for me.”

There are teeth scraping the sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder, and the hand twists and suddenly he’s coming in his pants like a horny teen. He almost bites his tongue off in an effort not to cry out with his release, but he’s shaking so much that a couple of his fellow train riders glance at him for a second before their eyes slide away. 

When he’s finally released from the ecstacy of his orgasm, he tries to pant discreetly as the hands readjust his pants, zipping and buttoning them as the train comes to a halt. Then suddenly they’re gone, and as he shifts to look over his shoulder, he realizes he’s just been jacked off by a stranger, and he may never know who it was. 

The walk home from the train station is uncomfortable to say the least. His coat, held carefully in front of his crotch, covers the visible evidence of what happened, but his boxers are sticky and cold and he shivers with a twinge of disgust. He can’t wait to get home and peel them off before climbing into a hot shower. 

When he finally swings the door open, it’s to find Hakyeon waiting for him, his slender form sprawled out over the couch. He grins at Jaehwan, who nods curtly, heading with a single mindedness to the bathroom, where he tosses his clothes into wash before climbing into the shower. He’s so lost in his head, replaying the events on the train that he fails to notice that someone has snuck into the bathroom until he feels a cool blast of air over his back. He shivers for a second before the cold is replaced by the warmth of a familiar body. 

“So, how was it? Everything you wanted?”

The dark tone in Hakyeon’s voice and the feeling of his teeth scraping his neck, just like they did on the train, make him moan as he nods. 

“It was amazing. Thank you.”

He turns to face his hyung, pressing a kiss to Hakyeon’s smile. 

“Anytime, baby.”


End file.
